Ten Years
by SCIK1012
Summary: All he ever wanted was to reach heaven with her. He wanted to know what it felt like to be loved both emotionally and physically. He wanted to destroy every barrier keeping them apart; he wanted to make her entirely free of her self-imposed chains. Let her have a taste of what true love was... And so, he dared to defy Nature.
1. Ten Years

**Ten Years  
**

He drowned a grunt as his bleeding hand pulled him up. A sudden flash of blinding light announced the soon arrival of the thunder, which struck the mountain just a few miles above him. In a matter of seconds, a thousand pebbles needled his back as they plunged right upon him. The hero took this as a warning, he had to speed up his pace otherwise the whole peak would crumble, taking him down as if he were one of its multiple broken shards. Nature was giving him an arduous fight, but he wasn't going to give up.

The rain soaked his sweating body and the wind threatened to freeze his muscles each time it tried to blow him away. The rocks he was clinging to were sharp as knives, and they had already torn apart the skin of his left hand. The young man smiled, at least he didn't have to suffer the same torture on his other arm, for it was nothing more than a hard piece of steel and running gears.

A swarm of contradictory feelings ran across his aching chest, the lack of oxygen was slowing him down, just as the dilemma of his mechanic arm. He didn't know whether to be grateful for it or not. It had saved his life in battle more than once in the past as it was doing it now, but that damned arm was the very thing that had pushed her to runaway from him. It had been an accident, he would never blame her for the loss that she had caused him. His own flesh had decided to betray him, melting itself under the heat of her fiery touch. How could such a beautiful act be so deadly?

They had only tried to taste the flavor of each other's lips once again. It was never a fancy desire or a reckless impulse. It had been the result of years of craving, the dream of two tortured souls willing to entwine. Why did Nature have to be so cruel? What kind of unknown sins were they paying for? She had been a prisoner almost her entire life, and even though she was bound to be evil, she had chosen to follow the right path. Her destructive power and might were never used to hurt innocent creatures, she had vowed to practice kindness and tenderness despite her fierce nature. On the other side, all Finn ever fought for was to become a great hero one day. Legends spoke of him as the definition of righteousness. He was selfless, brave and honest. Thousands loved and praised him for his courageous deeds.

The only thing he wished was to know why.

Why was he allowed to possess mountains of gold and jewels scattered on his living room's floor, when he didn't need them?

Why was he admired in every kingdom of the land, even though he barely knew those people?

Why wasn't he allowed to love her?

If he could, he would have already renounced to all those things just to be able to run his fingers through her flaring hair, and to hold her in his arms without endangering the entire world. All he wanted was to reach heaven with her. He wanted to know what it felt like to be loved both emotionally and physically. He wanted to destroy every barrier keeping them apart; he wanted to make her entirely free of her self-imposed chains. Let her have a taste of what true love was, either by the soft touch of his hand or the tender kisses that he would gladly plant on her entire being.

The consummation of their vows of eternal love: that was the reason of his suicidal mission.

Finn groaned once again. He was close to the top, but a distracted movement had made him lose his grip, causing him to slide down for the fifth time. His legs succumbed to the keen edges of the rocks beneath him, having absorbed most of the impact on the way down in contrast with the upper part of his body. Bleeding cuts and scratches didn't matter to him. He would rise again; the prize he was aiming for was worth any pain.

Finally, after hours of suffering and self-inflicted sacrifices, the hero reached the peak of the highest mountain in all of Ooo. His knees hit the ground as well as his torn knuckles; Finn had exhausted every resource of energy in his body.

After a few seconds of rest, the determined hero turned his blue eyes to the heavens, facing the wind and the thunder. He had done it, now it was his chance to settle some pending debts with Mother Nature. His rough voice pierced the emptiness of the silence around him, as he demanded Nature to clear all his doubts. The earth trembled beneath his hands. For a deity that was considered the mother of all living things, Nature was quite cruel with her sons.

Or maybe, she was just being cruel with him? Finn was the last living human in the world, the last enemy of Nature. Did she consider him a threat? Was she planning to make a humble hero pay for the mistakes of his race?

Although the mountain fought fiercely to shake the human off, Finn managed to hold onto it, even if his hands had to pay the price. His white garments would cause pity to anyone laying its eyes on him. The purity of his clothes had been stained with his blood, sweat and tears ––tears that he could no longer hold back. The hero rose from the edge of the peak and collapsed on the cold ground, shedding his broken dreams.

Was he never going to see his princess again? He knew that she wouldn't allow him to get near her, for she had endangered his life more than once. Causing him the loss of his right arm had been the last straw. Even if she had sworn that death couldn't tear them apart, his dear princess left him behind, hoping that her absence could protect him from her uncontrollable nature. Their dream of raising their own family was smote away that day.

Finn had never felt so weak in his life; his tears of despair were everything he had left. He wasn't asking for a miracle, all he wanted was to see her again. A glimpse of her golden eyes would be more than enough to suffice him. He had missed her for so long…

He had no more strength, dreams or hopes within; the only thing that Finn could offer were the tears that he had always despised. Heroes didn't cry, but they did when their hearts were broken. There was nothing left inside him, just tears. And they were more than enough to calm Nature down, for the hero had proven that his pride was worth nothing if he wasn't allowed to love his princess.

**x~x~x~x~x**

The moon shone upon him, willing to guide his way. Finn stopped by a running stream and crouched down to wash away the dirt, blood, and sweat that were covering his body. With some difficulty, the hero managed to bandage his torn hand and legs, and then proceeded to unsheathe a small dagger. He washed his face in the water and then, helped by the reflection projected on it, the young man worked on getting rid of his eight-day beard. Though Finn knew that he was no charming prince, he wanted to –– at least –– look presentable for his princess and a good shave was a very necessary requirement for that matter.

Thus, the hero continued his way. He walked freely across the Fire Kingdom, startling more than one elemental as he passed by. There wasn't a flame shield protecting him from the searing heat of their inhospitable land, yet he was able to move forward, towards the barren lands that only the banished ones inhabited.

As he pulled his long sword out of the scabbard on his back, Finn lamented the decision that his princess had made. Encasing herself in a prison of cold lava, when she had spent a great part of her life trapped inside a crystal lantern… It just wasn't fair. The hero grinned though, the solid stone before him was just one of the many barriers between him and his lover that he was planning to bring down that night.

A quick slash of his white blade penetrated the solidified lava, revealing the bright glow of her flaring body. She was sitting on the ground, curled on her limbs as she waited patiently to be rescued from her self-imposed punishment. Her breathing was barely perceptible; Flame Princess must had cast a sleeping spell on herself. With great care, Finn leaned over her and lifted her delicate body as gently as he could.

The hero found himself gasping in surprise, time had certainly worked its mysterious magic on her. One could suppose that as a hero, Finn had carried a centenary of princesses in his arms, but none of them had made him feel what holding a woman was like. If her flames weren't protecting her, Flame Princess would be as fragile as the other girls that Finn had rescued in the past.

He stayed there, standing in the middle of nowhere, analyzing every new change that his princess had suffered since they last met. The way her frame had become curvier, letting his hands find her thin waist with ease. The softness of her golden skin, especially on that spot beneath her shoulders, left Finn spellbound without him even noticing it. Before his eyes, her face displayed nothing but beauty. It wasn't that the fiery princess had flawless features, but each imperfection –– from her slightly crooked nose to the poorly refined edges of her round cheeks –– delighted him in every way. Those messy strands of loose red hair, he would never understand his obsession over Flame Princess' glimmering hair. It practically drove him crazy, and now, after so long, he could finally run his calloused fingers through it.

She was his dream come true. Finn felt his heart beating faster than ever. Flame Princess wasn't even awake and yet, she could still unravel a thousand emotions within him, which could just break loose in any moment.

Finn smiled as he pronounced the magic words that would let her abandon her deep slumber. Soon, after a few soft sleepy groans, the burning princess opened her eyes. Flame Princess nearly fell off her lover's embrace when she realized that he wasn't an illusion. Finn was really there, handsomer than ever despite his lack of teeth and personal care. The young man noticed bewilderment in her nervous smile. The confusion was clearly reflected in her golden eyes, how was it possible for him to hold her in his arms without being hurt?

"I told you I would defy nature for you, didn't I?" he whispered.

Flame Princess chuckled nervously as her cheeks flushed. It was true, and she always believed he would. However, everything seemed so unreal for her. She needed help to believe that Finn was really there. Perhaps, a fierce kiss could give her the answer she was looking for. And maybe, the soft touch of his hand roaming down her waist, each time lower and deeper, as he drew his face closer to hers could be the confirmation that she needed.

In a second, all her thoughts had been clouded by the hot haze arousing from her body as her hero closed the gap between their quivering lips. He was bound to fulfill his promise; no more barriers would keep him apart from her. His hands would rip them all off as he made every dream and every wild fantasy real. The wait was finally over and the night was just starting for them. It didn't matter if they were in the middle of nowhere; both the hero and the princess were committed to reward each other for their sacrifices before the first ray of dawn appeared in the sky, letting their bodies consume themselves into ashes –– cinders of a rekindled passion. Each muffled moan was destined to become an "I need you" just as every following action was meant to express a sign of true love in itself…

Ten years of waiting had brought them together; their relentless attraction towards each other had propelled them onward. They were finally free to love each other. No more pain, no more suffering… Just the gentle touch of his hand on her bare skin, the soft movements of his body as he reached out for her soul, burying his love deep within her tender self. And then, the sweet breathless whispers of his princess warming his ear, letting him know, letting him feel...

"I love you, Finn…"


	2. Ten Years: Forever

**Ten Years: Forever  
**

_"I want to marry you, Flame Princess…" the boy declared, reaching out for her hand even if it would start burning his._

_"My father would never allow us to do that, Finn… He doesn't think we're serious about this…" the young princess lowered her gaze, trying to contain the sadness in her eyes. "For him, we're only playing a game… What we feel for each other… Is it just make believe?"_

_The boy left his kneeling position and pulled her closer, his eyes full of confidence. "No way! Can't you feel it in your heart? It's real! I don't care what your dad says! I'm gonna marry you, here and now!"_

_"B-but… H-how come?" the flaming princess asked in astonishment. "It doesn't work like that! I-it wouldn't be…" she trailed off.  
_

_"Real? Of course it will…" Finn assured, letting a gentle smile grace his features. "Maybe not for your dad and everybody else, but it will be real for us! 'Cause we believe in each other, don't we?" his hand stroked her small chin as he locked his eyes with hers. "Flame Princess… Do you love me?"_

_The answer left her lips immediately. She didn't even have to think it. The young princess had already asked herself that same question a thousand times. "I do, Finn. I want to be with you always, nothing… Nothing will keep us apart! Not even death…" her flames glowed brighter, just like her smile. "And you Finn… Do you love me?"_

_"Y-yeah… Always, forever…" Came his shy response, sealing their unbreakable pact, at last._

Thick lava tears ran down her cheeks as Flame Princess evoked the memory of their childish engagement. She remembered the tragedy that followed it, as the young couple dared to ignore the laws of nature in attempt to be united in both body and spirit. Their ignorance claimed Finn's right arm, leading her to understand her true nature. The princess knew that she didn't deserve his forgiveness, she never did. That's why she had chosen to give up her freedom. She wanted to save Finn from his suffering. How come he had dared to return once again?

Her hands weren't listening to her. They wandered freely all over his chest, discovering the roughness of his pounding pectorals. Finn wasn't the boy in her memories anymore. Time had changed him as well. The princess wished her fingers would stop their reckless intrusion on her hero's naked torso. However, their thirst for adventure wouldn't allow her to control them. What mysteries lied beyond the territory of his beating heart? Down his ribcage, and across his strong abdomen? There where his hips were crashing against hers… Would she dare to explore those forbidden lands on her own?

Sometimes she didn't feel as courageous as him. There had always been moments in which Finn would take her hand to guide her safely across the many treacherous hallways of the dungeons that they used to explore together. This time was no exception either. The hero gripped her hand, granting her the confidence that she needed as he let her slide down to the busy area beyond his waist. Finn squirmed lightly as her fingertips began to stroke the base of his hilt tenderly. She caressed him slowly and gently, her skin melting in the friction of their jolting pelvises. Her fire burned brighter, her cheeks blushing as her touch intensified the strength and the speed of Finn's actions on her trembling body. Did she really deserve him in this way? So intimate and deep…

"Flame Princess…" his whisper caused her to snap out of her conflicted thoughts. "I love you too…"

He laid his head on her unveiled bosom, caressing her softly as he slowly pulled himself out of his lover, only to enter her harder, deeper. A pleased moan left her agitated lungs. It was then that Flame Princess noticed the thankful smile on his lips. If Finn was happy about possessing her like this, then why shouldn't she feel the same? After all, what they felt for each other was pure and real. It was a miracle that had been born from the innocence of their youth, a feeling that was finally allowed to blossom in their hearts after years of hardships and tears. Why would she let something so beautiful whiter away?

Flame Princess wrapped her arms around Finn and kissed his forehead, determined to nourish their never-dying love, now and forever.

"Do you?" she panted close to his ear.

"Y-yeah... Always, forever..." her hero breathed, giving a slow-paced end to their lovemaking.

Finn reached out for his long white cape with the intention of using it to protect his princess' beauty from the coldness of the wilderness. His arm then drew the exhausted fire elemental closer to his chest as he finally decided to abandon the warmth of her tender core. She missed that part of him within her as soon as he left, but the sweetness of his embrace and the way in which he wrapped his legs around hers, reminded her that Finn wasn't going anywhere. Flame Princess attended the wounds on the palm of his hand with the smoothness of her timid lips as she reflected on this, her heart beating faster with the faint echo of his promise. They were going to stay together, forever.

–**The End–**

* * *

******After having read every good Finn/Flame Princess fanfic available, I decided to venture into the mature side of the archive thinking that I would find something interesting in here... Can't believe that 98% of the M rated Finn/FP fanfics here are not only pure explicit physical intercourse with no emotion or feeling whatsoever, but are also poorly written. I don't want to sound vain, but seriously people; poor content, poor grammar, poor development... I had to do something about it. So I came up with this short story, which I hope you have enjoyed. I'm not really into M rated stuff, so please tell me what you think. Thanks!~**


End file.
